


Headcanon ask: Mickey & Martha

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Headcanon Ask Game [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: My responses to "send me a ship and I'll tell you who..." (Mickey and Martha edition)





	Headcanon ask: Mickey & Martha

• **who hogs the duvet** \- Mickey. He sleeps like a log and no matter how much pulling and prodding Martha does, he never concedes her any of the blankets. She’s resorted to keeping an audio file of sound effects from his favorite video game on her phone. When she plays the audio next to his ear, he sits up, half awake looking for his controller and wondering what just happened. Martha then takes her half of the bedding, smiles, and kisses her husband goodnight.  
• **who texts/rings to check how their day is going** \- They often get to work together which is nice for them both, but when Martha is called in for medical consultations or Mickey is sent overseas on his own, they each worry over the other. Mickey likes to ring her, hear the sound of her voice. Martha prefers text, because she’s usually in the middle of something and doesn’t have time for a long chat.  
• **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts** \- Martha. Not to say that Mickey is boring with gifts, but Mickey is boring with gifts. Chocolates, flowers, dinner at the pub on nights with a match on. He’s a wonderful husband, but his gift giving abilities haven’t improved much since his 20’s.  
• **who gets up first in the morning** \- Martha. A throwback to both her F1 days and traveling with the Doctor. Dr. Jones can exist on not much more than caffeine and force of will.  
• **who suggests new things in bed** \- Mickey did work for Jack Harkness before he and Martha officially got together.  
• **who cries at movies** \- Mickey. Martha teases him to no end about it. She does threaten to but draws the line at actually telling Captain Cheesecake.  
• **who gives unprompted massages** \- Martha. She is intimately acquainted with muscles and tendons and which ones will leave Mickey in a puddle on the floor. In bed, thought, Mickey has a hard time keeping his hands off his wife.  
• **who fusses over the other when they’re sick** \- Doctors make the worst patients and Mickey hates seeing Martha sick. He definitely hovers and it annoys her to no end, but he stays adamant that Rita-Anne’s Jamaican chicken soup is just the thing to make her feel better. She mumbles about it, but eats it all - it really is delicious - and surprisingly does feel much better the next morning.  
• **who gets jealous easiest** \- Mickey has always leaned toward jealousy, but he is getting better about it However, on those nights when Martha gets dressed up for an evening of dancing and he can’t believe that she is his beautiful wife and she chose to share a life with him, then he has to really try and behave or he knows he’ll be sleeping on the couch.  
• **who has the most embarrassing taste in music** \- Martha. She spent so much time concentrating on nothing but her studies that her music collection consists of music from when she was in sixth form.  
• **who collects something unusual** \- Martha started collecting things when she began traveling with the Doctor and now the locales have changed, become more terrestrial, but her love of souvenirs has not waned.  
• **who takes the longest to get ready** \- Martha. She at least puts a little effort into her appearance, unlike her low maintenance husband.  
• **who is the most tidy and organized** \- Surprisingly Mickey. No one who saw his flat when he dated Rose would believe it, but during his time in the parallel world when he lived with his Nan, he got used to making sure that everything was put away. He didn’t want her to trip over anything and fall like his Nan in this universe.  
• **who gets most excited about the holidays** \- Martha. After the year that never was, she gained a newfound appreciation for her family and loves that the holidays bring everyone together.  
• **who is the big spoon/little spoon** \- Mickey loves being the big spoon, but sometimes when Martha feels the need to be big spoon, he enjoys being the little spoon nearly as much.  
• **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports** \- Mickey when it comes to things like video games; Martha at pub quiz.  
• **who starts the most arguments** \- Mickey does stupid things sometimes. It’s a miracle Martha puts up with him.  
• **who suggests that they buy a pet** \- Mickey’s always wanted a dog, they compromise with a fish.  
• **what couple traditions they have** \- dinner at Martha’s mum’s every sunday, pub quiz on Fridays, and they always go to Cardiff on the weekend following their anniversary  
• **what tv shows they watch together** \- Martha has learned to appreciate football.  
• **what other couple they hang out with** \- Martha’s siblings and their significant others, Jack and Ianto, Gwen and Rhys  
• **how they spend time together as a couple** \- Protecting the Earth from alien threats.  
• **who made the first move** \- Mickey. He didn’t think she’s be interested after her break-up with Tom, but Jack threatened to tell Martha if he didn’t ask her out.  
• **who brings flowers home** \- Martha brings home flowering houseplants. Mickey brings home flowers when he’s forgotten their anniversary and needs a quick and easy gift.  
• **who is the best cook** \- Mickey learned to cook from Rita-Anne and keeps a plate warm for Martha when she’s working late.


End file.
